


Happy Birthday, Hannie!

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul calls Hangeng on his birthday. This was a request from nightroof for Hannie's birthday (sorry it's late, babe!). Note to Hanchul shippers: I'm not a Hanchul shipper, I don't know much about Hannie, or their relationship (except what I can glean from other fics I've read where they show up together). That's why this is light and fluffy. Call off the dogs.





	Happy Birthday, Hannie!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on AFF on 2/11/14. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/666755/1/happy-birthday-hannie-fluff-hanchul-heechul-hangeng

Hangeng's cell phone was ringing, but he wasn't going to answer it. Nope, no he wasn't. Not today. Not on his birthday, his day off, not when he's been working so hard lately and he can finally sleep in...  
  
The ringing stopped. Hangeng began to drift back asleep- until the phone began to ring again. Cursing in a mixture of Chinese, English, and Korean (thank you Heechul), he answered the phone.  
  
"What?" he snarled.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." a familiar voice chuckled.

Hangeng  pulled back to check the caller id. "Chulie? Is that you?"

"Took you long enough," Heechul replied, still chuckling.

"Sorry, Rella. I was enjoying a much-needed sleeping in." Hangeng yawned and rubbed his face.

"But it's always worth it when I interrupt."  
  
Hangeng smiled into the phone. "Yes it is. So why exactly are you waking me up?"

"I'm calling to wish you a happy birthday."

"You're getting soft in your old age, hyung." Hangeng chuckled.

"Yah! I'm not that much older than you!"  
  
Hangeng couldn't stop smiling. It had been so long since he'd been able to talk to his former bandmate. "You aren't going to get in trouble for calling me, are you?"

Heechul snorted. "I just got out of the army. They wouldn't punish Prince Heenim."

Both knew that wasn't the case, but neither wanted to voice it.  
  
"I'm glad you're out of the army."

"Me too. I"m growing my hair back out."

"You looked awful damn skinny when you came out."

"Solid muscle, baby."  
  
Hangeng chuckled again, and both were silent, minds swirling with memories. Suddenly there was a noise and talking on Heechul's end.

"Hannie, I have to go."

"Sure," Hangeng answered softly. "I need to go back to sleep anyway, since I was so rudely interrupted."  
  
Heechul snickered, then paused. "I really miss you, Hannie."

"I miss you too, Heechul. We'll see each other again."


End file.
